Say Something
by aussly4ever
Summary: Austin and ally were best friends that was until Austin made a mistake and Ally left to New York. Now she back and better than ever. what happens when Austin starts to develop feeling for Ally? Will Ally forgive him? Based on the song Say Something by A great big world feat. Christina Aguilera. *Horrible Summary* when it says into this there is suppost to be a link just ignore it
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

Ally's Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Was all I heard until I remembered that I had a plane to catch. I sprung up and out of bed and changed into this. I went into my bathroom and applied my makeup. I was heading to my hometown Miami for 2 weeks I was going to see my family, and catch up with Trish and Dez. Plus I had meeting with none other than Jimmy Starr at 4. I looked in the mirror and remembered why I moved to New York 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the halls looking for Austin he was suppost to meet me at my locker 10 minutes ago but he never showed up. I was about to turn the corner when I heard a familiar voice. Austin._

"_Listen Kira, I would love to stay and chat but I have to go see Ally"_

"_Seriously that dork again, come on why do you even hang out with that nerd, she dresses like she's 90, and can't take a hint. Lame"_

_I had my hopes up that Austin would defend me but instead I got this._

"_Yeah I know, poor dorks never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone, you know I only hang out with her so she will write me song, so can I go?"_

"_Ok sure love you"_

"_Love you too"_

_I stood there in shock, from the words my so called best friend had just said about me._

_He turned the corner and saw me standing there with tears falling down my face. He stood there Shocked._

"_Oh heyyyy, ally"_

"_Don't just hey ally me, I can't believe you, all I have ever been was good to you, and this is how you repay me. Wow Austin and I thought your ego was big then look at you now. You think now that you're a star, you can just treat people like crap. Well news flash, if it wasn't for my songs. You would be nothing. Have a nice life"_

_I said that and I ran home. I went into my bedroom and opened up my desk drawer. I grabbed an envelope with the words Muny written on it. I opened it up and found what I needed. The number to the school. They had said to call them if I changed my mind, and now I had nothing keeping me back. I called up the school and told them I was coming. I told my parents, and before me new it I was on a flight to New York._

_End of flash back_

I stood there with tears in my eyes. I had only stayed in touch with Trish and Dez. I realized I had to go.

**************************************after plane ride

I stepped out of the baggage claim. I'm back, Miami you better watch out.

**Thanks I hope you liked the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

Ally's Pov

I hopped into a cab and headed to Trish's apartment. She gave me a room there for when i stayed there. Plus, thats where i kept my car. I payed the cab driver and got my key out. As i walked to the door i realized she must've already been at the studio. She was mine and Austins manager. But Austin didn't know that. I unlocked the door and headed to my room. I dropped my suitcases, and headed out. I walked to my red convertible and drove to Starr i drove over i realized that i would be seeing Austin for the 1st time in 3 years. He doesn't even know where i went. I parked my car and walked through the doors, confident as ever. i checked in at reception and took the elevator to the 5th floor. I walked through the long corridor, until i found Jimmys office. I walked in and saw Trish and Dez but no Jimmy.

"Trish!" i yelled and gave her a hug

"Oh my gosh Ally You look great and tall" she said looking up.

"Dez you too " i said with Joy

"Hey Ally"

" i missed you both so much, wheres jimmy?"

"i dont know why don't you go in the hall and check" she said. I opened the door only to see none other than Kira and Austin. Kira had her legs wrapped around his waist, and they were sucking their faces off.

"Ahem" i said.

Austin stopped kissing her and looked at me.

"Ally!" he said in shock he then dropped kira. He stood there shocked with his mouth dropped.

"Close your mouth don't wanna let flys in"

They both walked in and plopped a seat on the couch.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Kira said.

"Oh look at that kira you haven't changed a bit, still slutty as ever"

she sat their with nothing else to stay and i smirked. Austin just stood there obviously knowing why i left.

"Ally!" Jimmy said as he walked in.

"Hi jimmy"

"sit down"

i sat down.

"Ok well i obviously called you all here for a reason. As some of you may know Ally has gotten bigger and better since she has left. She has been recording songs in our ny studio. and austin is bigger than ever. and as you all should know i am hosting our annual Starr Ball in January.

Well i think that it would be a good Idea if Ally and Austin performed separately and a duet!"

"What!" we both said in unison.

You heard me now, I want you both in the studio at 7:00 sharp tomorrow.

Well This should be fun.

**Hmm now what do you think will happen will sparks fly?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

Ally's Pov

I woke up at 6:15 and hopped in the shower as i stood there i thought about what was to come, I still can't take the fact that austin doesnt seem to care how hurt i am. i hopped out of the shower and changed into this. I put on my red converse and ran to my car. i had time to spare to i drove to starbucks, and got a peppermint mocha.

Austin Pov

I woke up bright and early and headed to the studio. i walked in and realized i was early. so i sat down on the couch in Jimmys office and thought about Ally. The girl i treated like crap. Who was my best friend. Who made me realize that my ego took over me. I haven't been the same since she left. I just need to show her i'm sorry, And Kira treating her just like i did isn't helping. I dont even like Kira. I ma only dating her for Jimmy. I actually like Ally and i always have. Whoah. Austin snap out of It.

"AUSTIN"

"he what what oh hi Ally…."

"Jimmy wants to see us in the studio"

she said that an walked away. Ugh i screwed up. Big Time.

I walked to the studio and sat down across from Jimmy, and Next to Ally.

"As you guys know you have 1 week to learn 2 songs each. 2 separate songs and 1 duet. Austin you will be singing this song."(plays song)

"wow that should be great"

That song completely explains how i have felt for the past 3 years this will be it. The moment i win Ally back. I have a plan. First i need to break up with Kira.

Ally Pov

"Now ally you will be singing this song after Austin performs."(plays song)

"wow i like it thanks Jimmy"

This song will be perfect to show Austin how i to think i actually liked him 3 years ago.

"Now for the duet you guys will be singing this"(plays song)

NO this can't be the song it completely explains how i feel. ergg come on.

"Ooh i like it" i said just barely putting a smile on my face.

"So do i" Austin said.

"Oh and before you go 2 things. 1 dress rehearsal is thursday, the day before the ball. And 2 you guys seem stiff and you can't be stiff on stage. So i want you guys to go to the mall for a couple hours.

WHAT

**Cliff hanger so what do u think will happen in the mall?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

Austin Pov

Yes this will be my chance with ally oh and step 1 is done i broke up with kira when we were on our way out ally seemed surprised.

We were walking through the mall when i decided to break the silence

"Hey Ally so uhh why did u uhh leave?" i then realized what i had said

Crap

Owwwwww!

Ally Pov

yup i did did he really just say that as a reult i kneed him where the sun dont shine.

"Why do u think Blondie?"

he got up and we walked to the pet store. as we walked in i saw the cutest Dog.

"Oh My Gosh. I love him, crap i forgot my credit card!"

autin noticed my random outburst and smirked.

"I have money if u want" he said nervously. I raised one eyebrow,

"Really?"

"Yeah sure"

I picked up the dog and walked to the worker.

"I would like this little guy."

"ok follow me to the register"

*afterword*

Austin Pov

" you better be happy that dog cost me a pretty penny"

"i am" she retorted and then went back to snuggling her new dog she named Batman.

"The things i do for love

**Short but cute lil bit of Aussly in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

Ally's Pov

I just got back from the dress rehearsal when i realized i needed a dress. I walked into Trishs room and said"Hey wanna go shopping for dresses?"

"YES!" she said and grabbed her keys.

we drove to the mall and went to starbucks before starting our hunt.

"Oh btw i love your outfit"

"Oh why thank you, so where should we go first"

"umm how about dresses galore"

"ok"

we walked in and found arrays of dresses Trish found a beautiful one and so did i.

After buying our dresses we headed to starbucks. I got a peppermint mocha and Trish got a caramel latte. we sat down and began to talk.

"So i think Austin might like you i mean he broke up with kira and youre all he talks about" she said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe he does and i think i like him too but what he did was wrong and i cant let go that easy"

"But Ally its been 3 years dont you think its time to let go"

"I guess but i just dont want to get hurt, but enough about me whats up with you and dez"

"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Spit it out chica"

"ok well we went on 7 dates, and he asked me to be his girfriend on the 5th date and we have been going steady for 7 months"

"Aww thats so cute who wouldve thought that you too would date"

"yeah i know"

**There you have it sorry its so short next one will be long i promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. Or any of the songs Mentioned**

Ally's Pov

Tonight was the Starr Ball and me and Austin are performing me and trish were getting ready i put on my brand new outfit. and applied my make up. i walked into Trishs room to see her in a stunning dress.

"Woah you look stunning Trish"

"Thanks Chica same to you lets go we are gonna be late"

"k lets go"

we headed out the door into her car and drove to the hotel Jimmy rented out the mans sure got cash.

Austin pov

I stood at the bar waiting for ally we had to go get ready i turned my head to see her walking in with Trish. My jaw dropped she looked gorgeous. i walked over and said hi only to be followed by Kira.

"If it isnt the slut of the year" Kira said to ally. That was it i had enough.

"Ya know what Kira shut up! your just jealous of how beutiful and amazing ally is" with that she ran off.

"Cmon Ally we have to get ready"

Jimmy walked on stage and said a small speech and then introduced me.

"Introducing Austin Moon Singing Let Her Go By Passenger."

I walked up to the mic. and said"This song means so much to me and explains how i have felt for the past 3 years" what that allys jaw dropped and i began to sing

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,Only hate the road when you're missin' home,Only know you love her when you let her go,And you let her go,Staring at the bottom of your glass,Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,But dreams come slow and they go so fast,You see her when you close your eyes,Maybe one day you'll understand why,Everything you touch surely dies,But you only need the light when it's burning low,Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,Only know you love her when you let her go,Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,Only hate the road when you're missin' home,Only know you love her when you let her go

"Thank You Next up The amzingly Talented Ally Dawson will be singing Titanium by David Guetta.

Ally Pov

i walked out on stage grabbed the mic and sang

You shouted out

But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire awayYou shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titaniumCut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire awayYou shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium

**Next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. Or any of the songs Mentioned**

Ally's Pov

OK final song i cant do this i cant do this i am gonna cry during the song i know it well here i go.

The curtain rose Austin on the piano me sitting on top. Austin said into his mic

"The last song of the night is Say something by a great big world feat. Christina Aguialera

(**Austin,**_Ally,_Both)

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to.**

**Anywhere, I would've followed you.**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

And I am feeling so small.

It was over my head

I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

**And I will swallow my pride.**

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

And anywhere, I would have followed you.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_ say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

_Say something..._

That was it i sang the last line with tears streaming down my face the audience applauded i bowed and ran off the stage Austin not far behind.

"Ally!Ally wait please" he said and grabbed my wrist keeping me back. I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes, "Im sorry" he croaked. I pulled from his grasp and started to run when he said"Ally please just listen i was a jerk i know i let my ego get to me but truly you only really know what you have when you dont have it anymore. and i didnt know what you ment to me until i lost you and how much i am in love with you you hear me im in love with you and i have been for 3 years kira was just a publicity stunt I love you"

i stood there shocked and ran outside and sat on the curb i needed to think i sat there for around 10 minutes when i felt someone sit next to me i looked up only to see austin moon sitting there. I looked at the ground when i heard him humming a familiar tune. Let her go.

He began to sing and i couldnt take it.

"Austin i i dont know anymore whether or not i can trust you i have to go home and think tell trish im taking a cab. Goodbye"

And with that i left.

**Thanks this hurt my heart to write but the next one will be better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. Or any of the songs Mentioned**

Ally's Pov

I woke up at 9 after crying all night Trish texted me saying she slept at Dezs and she will be home by 4. i decided to change into this. I turned on the tv and watched the news until i heard a knock on my door. i walked to the door and opened only to find. Austin. He had tear stains on his cheeks his hair was a mess and his eyes were of no where he began to sing.

Half a heart:)

So your friend's been telling me

You've been sleeping with my sweater

And that you can't stop missing me

Bet my friend's been telling you

I'm not doing much better

'Cause I'm missing half of me

And being here without you is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky

Kinda there but not quite

I'm walking around with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best,

With half an arrow in my chest

I miss everything we do,

I'm half a heart without you

Forget all we said that night

No, it doesn't even matter

'Cause we both got split in two

If you could spare an hour or so,

We'll go for lunch down by the river

We can really talk it through

And being here without you is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky

Kinda there but not quite

I'm walking around with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best,

With half an arrow in my chest

'Cause I miss everything we do,

I'm half a heart without you

"Ally The truth is that never meant anything i said and i really really miss you and i am in love with you and i dont know if your ready to forgive me but could u try. Ally Dawson Will u be my girlfriend?"

I ran up to him and jumped on him we both fell on the ground and i kissed him.

"So im guessing thats a yes?"

"yes"

All of a sudden Trish walked up"Did I miss something?"

I just Laughed when i remembered something "Oh yeah austin so since i had a feeling i might need to stay here longer i am moving in with Trish!"

"Yes thank you"

**There you have it cheezy but cute thats it :) if anyone asks for a sequel i might consider doing one!**


End file.
